New Arrivals
by Steph and Jean
Summary: Heero and Duo discovers that the Gundam Pilots aren't alone. Please R&R This is our first Fic!
1. A new discovery

Well this takes place back when Oz and the White Fang were around. The Guys just meet some girls who are Also pilots and things start from there.  
  
*I do not own GundamWing Or its characters but I do own a few of them in this story*  
  
"Heero!" Yelled Duo as he passed the Basketball to him. Heero caught the ball, dribbled down the court jumped high in the air, and dunked the ball in the goal. With that the game was over and after the cheering crowd was gone, Duo and Heero sat down on a nearby bench. "We need to go to space, because that's where OZ and the White Fang are fighting now." Said Heero. "I know but we have to wait for the right time to leave." Said Duo. With that they went to their apartments. That night Heero received a message to destroy a tower where mobile dolls are going in the morning to go to the battle. So Heero left his apartment and went to the building to destroy it.  
  
There he saw Duo in front of him. Then Duo Said "Looks like were going for the same thing here." Then suddenly three machines zoomed by them and destroyed the target and landed next to them. "Are those Gundams?" Asked Duo. Heero was looking at the new machines in shock.  
  
"Pilots identify yourselves." Said a girl's voice. "Who are you? Asked duo. "Who are you? Asked another Girls voice. Duo put the speaker on to where only Heero could here him. Heero lets ask them if they will come out." Said Duo. "Go ahead and try it." Said Heero. "Alright." Said Duo as he turned the speaker back to where the girls could hear him. " Hey we will come out if you come out, And no funny Business." Said the braided Pilot. "We will come out if YOU come out first. Said a third girl's voice. "NO WAY!" Yelled Duo. "Alright let's all come out at the same time." Said the girl. "Fine." Duo replied. "Ready Heero?" There was no answer. "Alright said Duo. "One__Two__Three!" Then the girls jumped out. "Hey there!" Said Duo. "Where's Heero?" Duo asked himself.  
  
"Heero?" Said one of the girls repeating Duo. "Heero yuy?" "What do you want?" Said Heero pointing a gun at the girls. "CHILL! We are just here to help, were reinforcements." "We don't need Reinforcements." Replied Heero shortly. "Well to bad we came a long way and we aren't leaving now!" "Okay you.might be able to help but first what's your names?" Asked Duo with a wide Grin. Heero rolled his eyes. "My name is Steph." Said a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, as she glanced over to Heero. "My names Jean." Said the girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes. "My names Kris." Said the Third girl who had Red hair. "Cool_My name is _" Before Duo could finish Steph Said "Duo Maxwell." "Where's Quarter, Trowa, and Wufie?" ASKED Kris. "They are in space working out a plan." Said Duo, looking a little confused. "We need to go up there and help them out." Said Jean.  
  
There was a long Pause to see how the guys would react to them. "Yes.just in case they decide to take on OZ alone or something." Said Heero. "Well we should go up there now in case something happens." Said Kris. "Yes but we should Chill for a few days and hangout." Said Duo. Heero Glared at Duo for that and said "We don't have time to "hangout" Duo this isn't a party." There was an even longer pause and a smile stretched across Duos face as he said, "Ok then! Lets go to our apartments! You girls can stay with us for awhile if ya want?" "Hey thanks we don't have anywhere to stay." Said Jean.  
  
They went back to Heero and Duos apartment. They all tried getting some sleep but it was very hard seeing as how Duo would not rest until the girls flirted with him. Finally Kris walked over gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to bed. Duo stood in shoock for a second and then grinned evily and ran up the stairs. 


	2. A Painful Past

Disclaimer: ~*I do not own GundamWing or its Characters but some of these are mine*~  
  
The next morning the guys woke up and went into the kitchen to find the girls cooking breakfast. "Hey looks great when do we eat?" Asked Duo.  
  
"Hey thanks. It will be done in a few minutes." Replied Jean.  
  
"Great! Hey maybe we could go hangout and have some fun today." Said Duo.  
  
Heero walked into the room and said, "We don't have time, we have to get to space and help Quatre, Trowa, and who knows where Wufie is."  
  
"Ohh come on Heero one more day buddy then you can get back to killing!" Begged Duo, who then received the famous glare of Death from Heero.  
  
"PLEASE!!" Said the girls grinning, looking up from their cooking.  
  
"_We__Should_ go to space!" Said Heero knowing he was out numbered. "Oh come on." Duo pleaded. "Alright but ONE more day, we leave tomorrow Morning." Said Heero.  
  
"Alright then! So what are we having for breakfast ladies?" Asked Duo.  
  
"Pancakes and waffles! Special recipe! You've never had anything like this before!" Steph Grinned at Duo.  
  
"Sounds good but we'll see how it tastes." Said Heero walking to the side of Steph. Heero couldn't help but notice the delicate silver necklace hanging loosely from her neck and how she smelled soo good. "It will be good. I promise." Said Steph with a small wink meant only for him.  
  
"Well just have to see!!" Said Duo with his Knife and fork in his hands ready to jab at the pancakes.  
  
The girls finished the cooking and sat down to eat. Duo grabbed four pancakes and four waffles and grinned with a greedy look in his eyes. "Gee Duo Hungry?" Asked Kris laughing at him. "Just a little." Said Duo "But I will probably have seconds too." Kris looked at him in total shock then shook her head and laughed.  
  
After they got done eating and washing the dishes, they went to the couch and watched T.V. "Hey guys I have an idea. Why don't we go to the carnival??" Said jean. "Hey that's a great idea lets go." Smiled Kris.  
  
"Hey are you two coming with us?" Asked Steph. Duo looked at Heero and said, "I am but I doubt you can get HIM to go."  
  
"I am not going to am staying here to prepare to fight like the rest of you should be doing!" Said Heero. "Suit yourself!" Said Duo as they walked out the door. Steph walked to the door and said "Hey I'll catch up with you guys!" She walked back into the house with Heero.  
  
"Heero why don't you want to go?" "I already told you!" He snapped. "Well drop it for a few minutes and then we can come back and I will even help you." She didn't give him time to answer she pulled him out the door. "Fine where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"Why don't we just walk through the park?" Asked Steph. Heero shrugged as they walked up to the park. They walked down the grass to a Bridge that crossed high over a pond.  
  
"It's so pretty, don't you think?" Asked Steph. Heero raised his eyebrows and said, "Yeah I guess who cares?"  
  
Steph looked at him in shock and replied, "I can't believe you I care and so should you! This is what we are fighting for this is what we are trying to protect overtime we fight! Isn't that what we are fighting for? For earth?" Steph looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Yes but we are also fighting for ourselves" Heero replied looking into her eyes. He wanted to laugh at her the way she looked so cute and surprised at what he had said. "Well that's for sure, but you know you never did like the idea of girls helping you__ The way you guys fight your going to need all the help you can get." Steph said trying to regain her dignity.  
  
Something in Heero's eyes flashed for a brief second and he stood up straight and said, "Speak for yourself I have been fighting all of my life for peace and right now that's all that's on my mind!" Steph backed down a little and looked at the pond below.  
  
"Well so do I but you don't see me Moping around do you?" She said softly. "No I just have other things on my mind ok?" Heero said looking at Steph and then turned away walking off.  
  
"What things Heero? I want to help you!" Steph called after him. Heero Stopped and quietly said, "You wouldn't understand." "I bet I would_Try me." She ran to him and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
Heero Saw her determined eyes and smiled. 'She reminds me of myself' He knew he couldn't win so he sat down on a nearby rock and looked at her.  
  
"I had a mission to destroy a bunch of mobile dolls so before that I saw this grass field full of flowers and I sat down, Not long after that a little girl and her dog came by and The little girl handed me a flower and she kinda looked at me and then left. Anyway when I went to blow up the mobile dolls I pushed the button and they caught fire.I was walking away when they tipped and caught some houses on fire. I ran to the houses to help and one of the houses was the little girls."  
  
"Oh Heero. It wasn't your Fault!" Said Steph. "Yes it is I am trying to fight for peace so something like that doesn't happen again!" Yelled Heero.  
  
"Steph__Heero!" They heard Duo calling them. Steph turned and waved "Were over here Duo!" She turned back to Heero and said, "It wasn't your fault those accidents happen Heero. And I for one am fighting for that Peace too!" Heero looked at her and said "We better go" He got up and Steph kinda just looked at him. He turned around and helped her up. "Thanks..Steph." He Ran his fingers through her hair and placed some of it behind her ear. He smiled and walked towards Duo and the girls.  
  
The sun was setting and it was getting dark. "We better go so we can get some sleep for tomorrow." Suggested Jean. Everyone agreed and left for home.  
  
That night Heero and Duo and the girls were Awoken by Steph screaming in her bed. She was tossing a turning in her bed screaming at someone in her dreams. Heero sat down on the bed and gently woke her up. Steph opened her eyes and cried into Heero's chest. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Heero_ we have to go..now." Heero closed his eyes and nodded. He turned to everyone else and signaled them to leave.  
  
Jean Closed the door behind her and Heero laid Steph back into her bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and said "Don't worry we are going to stop this war." Steph smiled and fell asleep with the first smile she had for a long time. Heero stayed awake and watched over her the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay we know its kinda cheesy but we wrote this a long time ago and were just getting it up! If you have any suggestions PLEASE write us! 


End file.
